poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begin's at Billy's house, a picture of him and his parents is hanging on the wall. Suddenly, an apple plows into it, breaking it. Billy: Oh! He nailed that one! (golfing, using Grim's scythe as the club and apples as the golf balls) All Billy needs is one more shot, and he'll win the Continental Breakfast Golf Tournament! As Billy takes a hefty swing at the next apple. It sails across the room just as the door opens and his father walks in. The apple nails Harold in the middle of his forehead, knocking him over. Billy: (worried) Dad! Billy runs over to his father, a worried look on his face. Billy: (angrily screaming) YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE THE TOURNAMENT!!! The force of his shouting blows his father across the room. Harold gets up and walks over to his son. Harold: Look, Billy, I'm going underwear shopping for a couple of hours, so while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house, and I suggest you act like it! (grabs Grim's scythe and sticks it in an umbrella stand) Billy: (excited) Man of the house? Does that mean I get to wear your lucky pants?!? Harold: No. I'm the one who wears the pants in this family! You just keep an eye on things while I'm gone! Billy's dad exits the house through the front door. Just after exiting, he sticks his head back in. Harold: And keep your FILTHY MITTS OFF MY PANTS!!! Harold slams the door firmly. Billy stares straight ahead blankly. Billy: So...that's a yes? A whirlwind bursts out of a closet and spins to a stop in front of a mirror. It's Billy, wearing a gigantic pair of plaid orange pants. Billy proceeds to jiggle his butt, does the Prisyadka, goes swimming the pants, break-dances, and moonwalks–until he steps on a Sassy Cat doll, at which point he proceeds to stumble backwards, fall through a banister, and drop screaming to the floor. Suddenly, though, he slows to a stop, as his underwear has just been caught by Grim's scythe. Unfortunately, though, the scythe bends and pops out of the umbrella stand, dropping him to the floor, and to add insult to injury, the scythe lands blade down in the middle of his dad's lucky pants. Billy slowly stands up and looks at the scythe, now trapped in the exact middle of the pants, before freaking out. Billy: (screaming) Dad's pants! What do I do? Dad's gonna sell my organs if he finds out I ripped his lucky pants!(determined) There's only one group of kids who can help me now. Then at CHS, The Eds were outside of the building over which a sign is hung reading "Eds Pesky Problem Fixers". Eddy is behind a desk, Edd is with a typewriter, and Ed is mopping up some of his own drool. Suddenly, the phone rings. Ed: Hello! Eddy: (picking up the phone) Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers! Got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix 'er, for just one lousy quarter! Muffled gobbling comes from the telephone. Eddy gives it a look. Eddy: (angry) WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE BROKE? Hey! If you're looking for charity, call the Data Squad Power Rangers. They're cheap. So, Eddy angrily hangs up the phone. (Digimon Fusion theme playing) Alice Diaz: (V.O) A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1! Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie was teaching his class the next karate lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz! Robbie Diaz: I hope that you're ready for this next lesson in today's karate lesson, I will teach you the triple somersault. But before I do it, who can tell me what a somersault is? With that questioned, Ocellus raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Ocellus? Ocellus: Umm.. if I could say that a somersault is an acrobatic movement in which a person turns head over heels in the air or on the ground and lands or finishes on their feet? Robbie Diaz: That's right. Sandbar: I sure like to see that, Sensei. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Sandbar, it's pretty easy to practice. Just watch me demonstrate, and you can do it too. Just as Robbie demonstrates, the six students as well as Terramar and the CMC were amazed. Robbie Diaz: And that is how it's done. Gallus: Sounds simple enough, allow me. Robbie Diaz: Be my guest, Gallus. As Gallus demonstrated exactly as Robbie did, he finally got triple somersault done. Gallus: So, how'd I do? Robbie Diaz: That was incredible, great job. But then, there was a call as Robbie and the boys went to check it out. As for Twilight and the girls, they were babysitting Flurry Heart as she started to admire Twilight the most. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. How's my niece!? You ticklish? Flurry Heart: (giggling while getting tickled) Serena: You're such a cute little thing, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Applejack: You know something, Y'all, I wonder what Robbie and the guys are up to this time? Twilight Sparkle: (noticing the beeping on her morpher) It's Palutena. Sunset Shimmer: Let's go see Robbie and meet with our mentors in Cyberspace. So, they left to get Robbie. Meanwhile at Billy's house, the doorbell rings. He steps over and answers the door. Billy: Oh thank goodness you're here! (notices who it is) Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls! Robbie Diaz: No, actually we're not. My name is Robbie Diaz of the Power Rangers Data Squad and these are my teammates. Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus Akito, Starlight Glimmer, Knuckles the Echidna, Emerl, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, my future daughter, Alice Diaz, Marty McFly, Manic the Hedgehog, Slider and Gmerl. We're here to solve your problem. Billy: So, you're like elves? Gmerl: Not really, we are highly trained operatives skilled in the art of covering things up that get kids grounded. Normally we try to stay away from this town, with all the weird things that happen. But the Data Squad Rangers never say no to a problem. Billy: IT'S THESE PANTS!!! My dad told me to never ever wear them. But I couldn't resist! (lying on the floor, whimpering) And now I've broke them. Robbie Diaz: Nothing the Data Squad Rangers can't handle. So, first things first, off with the pants! So, everyone rush over and try to pull the pants off of Billy. Manic the Hedgehog: Get them! Mordecai: Hold still! The four are unable to get the pants off, and both they and Billy go flying. Billy's nose comes off and lands on Yoshi. Marty McFly: Man, this is really heavy, Guys, cause those pants aren't coming off. Silder: Maybe if we take Billy to the Cyberspace Command Center's Lab, I think Palutena could find a way to remove them. Billy: Buh whad ib– (putting his nose back on) –my dad comes home early? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry. The Power Rangers Data Squad always have a plan. Billy is standing in the middle of the living room, staring straight ahead. Rigby: (looking at him) Wow, great disguise, Robbie! You look exactly like Billy! Robbie Diaz: (offscreen) That is Billy. The camera pans over to Robbie, he has a saucepan on his head and a tomato on his nose, and he's wearing Billy's clothes. Alice Diaz: Um, Dad, why do you have a tomato stuck to your face? Robbie Diaz: Because while you guys take Billy back to the command center to get those pants fixed, I'll stay here in disguise. If his dad comes back, I'll keep him away from the closet so he won't know his pants are missing. Billy: But what if my dad finds out you're not me? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Billy. I'll never tell anyone where you or those pants are, even if they try torturing me. Now get him out of here! With that said, his associates grab Billy and carry him away. Robbie Diaz: All right. Phase One complete. (The doorbell rings) Ah. Ahem. (acting like Billy and imitating his voice) I'll get it! (opening the door) Helloooo? At the door is Mandy, she squints at Billy. Mandy: Who are you? Robbie Diaz: (acting stupid) Duh-ha-ha-ha-ha. I'm Billy! Mandy: No you're not. What have you done with him? Robbie Diaz: I told you– (as Mandy smashes his tomato against his face) Hey! (as she slaps him again, and he breaks character) Stop that! (gets slapped again) I– (gets slapped many times) Mandy: (irritated) Tell me who you are and what you've done with Billy before I get rough with you. Robbie Diaz: (likewise annoyed) I'd like to see you try. Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, the other Data Squad Rangers came to see them. Twilight Sparkle: (carrying Flurry Heart) We came as soon as you summoned us, Palutena. Sunset Shimmer: Where's everyone else? Whis: It would seems like they might not be here a the moment, Sunset, but I do believe that they may have left in quite a hurry. Pit: We're not really sure how the others are, but at least we can tell you guys about what's going on. Lord Beerus: Mortals, what can we do with them. Fluttershy: Is there anything we can do? Lady Palutena: We'll just have to wait, Fluttershy, they will be back, but in the meantime, I was sensing a huge energy reading towards the Egg-Carrier above the ocean, I need all of you to check it out straight away. Rainbow Dash: No problem, Palutena, we'll get right on it. Twilight Sparkle: Skystar, could you watch Flurry for a while. Skystar: Sure, Twilight, I'd be happy too. Twilight Sparkle: You be good, Flurry, Auntie Twilight will be back soon. (kisses her cheek) As Flurry Heart giggled, Twilight turned to Sunset. Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, see if you can contact the others to tell them about what's going on. Sunset Shimmer: You got it, Twilight. So, Sunset started trying to contact Robbie and the others. As for the others, the Data Squad Battle Ship flies through the air with the greatest of ease. Well, it would, were it not for the fact that a complete and utter moron is wandering around the vehicle, touching everything. Billy: Wow! Look at all the shiny buttons! Pretty lights! (pointing at the dashboard) Does this one make pudding? (suddenly turns around, smacking Gmerl upside the head with the scythe's handle) Lemme try that! As Billy walks away, Gmerl growls and grabs the idiot. Gmerl: Listen, Kid! You'd better– Sunset Shimmer: (through the ship's radio) Come in, You guys! Repeat! Come in, it's Sunset Shimmer! Emerl: Cool it, Guys! It's gotta be Sunset! (tunes in with Sunset on the monitor) Sunset Shimmer: Listen up, Guys. Palutena was picking up heavy energy readings over at the Egg Carrier across the ocean, and she needs us and you guys to go investigate. Billy: (in the background) Oh check that out! Ooh I wanna catch it! Emerl: Enh... I wish we could, but we're kind of–" (ducking to avoid Billy's scythe handle) –whoa!–in the middle of something, Sunset. Rainbow Dash: Well, whatever you're doing will have to wait. Emerl: But– Then, Emerl ducks as Billy's scythe handle swings around again, smashing the monitor. She facepalms. Billy: (in the background) Oh, I wish my dad was here to see this! Emerl: (sighing) You heard her, Silder. Change course. Soon, the Battleship performs a U-turn and heads for the Egg-Carrier. Billy: Ooh, let me lick it! At the KND Moonbase, Numbuh 362 was getting a huge energy reading coming from Endsville. Numbuh 362: Everyone, we've got a huge energy reading from Endsville. Numbuh 0: Good heavens, let's hope Billy and Mandy aren't in danger again! Numbuh: 0.1: Sector Z, we've got a city and a universe to save. With your permission, Numbuh 362? With quick thinking, she had to make sure Robbie isn't in trouble either. Numbuh 362: Permission granted, Sector Z. (To Numbuh 1) Numbuh 1, see if you can check it out, just in case. Numbuh 1: Of course, Ma'am. (to his team) Meanwhile, you guys better help the other Data Squad Rangers, I believe they're going to need some backup. Numbuh 2: You got it, Numbuh 1. So, they set out to carry on the mission. Back in Endsville, Robbie was being tortured by Mandy. Robbie Diaz: Please! No more! I'm begging you! (tied to a board that has been placed in front of a TV. The TV is currently fizzling static, and Mandy is standing in front of it) Mandy: Then for the last time, who are you? Robbie Diaz: I told you already! I'm Billy! Then, Mandy rolls her eyes and presses a button on the remote. The static switches off and is replaced with an image of Fred Fredburger. Fred Fredburger: My name is Fred Fredburger. I'm on TV, and sometimes, I like TV shows that have monkeys? Robbie Diaz: NOOOOOOO!!! Fred Fredburger: Yes! Sometimes, I like TV shows that have monkeys that go to camp, and sometimes I like TV shows that have imaginary friends instead of monkeys, but sometimes, I just like imaginary monkeys. Robbie Diaz: No more! Ple-he-hease make him stop! Mandy: Then spill it! Robbie Diaz: Okay. I'll tell you everything. Mandy: Start talking. Fred Fredburger: Hey! Can I come out of the TV? I have to go poo-poo! Just then, Robbie told Mandy everything which ends her endless cross look of understanding feeling in her heart. Mandy: So, you're from a global organization of Power Rangers with its own army and specialized technology, eh? Robbie Diaz: (sighed) Yes. I told you everything. Just please let me go... Mandy: Hmm, I suppose I should. After all, I am feeling generous. So, Mandy released him as Robbie started to contact his friends. Robbie Diaz: Sunset, it's Robbie, come in! However, he noticed an evil laugh from Psycho Red. Psycho Red: (laughing evilly) Did you miss me, Red Ranger?! Robbie Diaz: Psycho Red, what are you doing here!? Psycho Red: What does it look at I'm doing, I came to settle the score with you! Robbie Diaz: (grunting) We'll see about that. With not much for Robbie to fight alone, Mandy had to help him. Mandy: Back off, Psycho Red! Psycho Red: Keep out of this, this is between me and the Red Ranger! Robbie Diaz: As much as I hate to say this, but he's right, Mandy, you won't stand a chance against him. Psycho Red: It ends now, Red Ranger! Without any hesitation, Robbie had no choice but to morph. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Initiate! (morphed into the Red Data Squad Ranger) Mandy: (with amazed smiling excitement) Go for it, Red Ranger. So, Robbie nodded as he begin his fight with Psycho Red. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5